(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chemistry and more particularly to novel water-soluble methanesulfonic acid addition salts and to mixed methanesulfonic acid-hydrochloric acid addition salts of poly(aminomethylated) metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs useful as direct dyes, particularly in the dyeing of cellulose; to processes for their preparation; to storage-stable concentrated aqueous dye compositions prepared therefrom; and to processes for preparing said storage-stable concentrated aqueous dye solutions.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
United States Pat. No. 2,761,868 discloses green and blue basic dyestuffs of the phthalocyanine series bearing from one to eight aminomethyl groups and specific acid addition salts thereof, in particular, the hydrochloride and acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,289 discloses storage-stable concentrated solutions of up to 45 weight percent of 4,4'-bis(diethylamino)benzophenonimine hydrochloride in a mixture of 60-90 weight percent ethylene glycol and 10-40 weight percent urea and processes thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,570 discloses a composition suitable for dyeing paper comprising an aqueous solution containing 20 to 50 percent by weight of dissolved copper phthalocyanine-bis,tris(methylene trimethylammonium) halides.